


I Like You (Even If I Don't Try To)

by starsnatched



Series: Fangs On My Neck (Now You're Mine) [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Study, Crack, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, Might add more tags, Minor Angst, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Study, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: “Hyung, I like you so fucking much.”“Jaehyun, you’re giving me whiplash,” Yuta giggles, and it makes the taller laugh too. “You can’t just insult me one second then tell me you like me the next.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: Fangs On My Neck (Now You're Mine) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859527
Comments: 23
Kudos: 133





	I Like You (Even If I Don't Try To)

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe... I may have done a little thing. I know I said I was going to make the porn part short but I kind of got too engrossed in this so— enjoy? 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below!

“Shirt off.”

“Yes, alpha,” It flows out of Jaehyun’s mouth naturally; he’s been doing this for around a month, after all. He shrugs his shirt off, diving back in to worship Yuta’s skin by leaving open-mouthed kisses; the blonde had thrown away his top earlier. “Thank you alpha.”

“Good boy,” The older coos, navigating them to the bed. Jaehyun grunts when his back meets the mattress with a thump. He looks up to see Yuta boring holes with his gaze, and it makes him hold in a breath as his toes curl at the praise. The smaller straddles him, pins him down, as he surges forward to bring the fading bruises back to Jaehyun’s skin. “Good boy. So good for alpha.”

“Want you, want you—” The ravenet doesn’t know what exactly he wants from Yuta, but it does involve him so… it should be a start, right? “Want you c-close. Want t-to feel y-you. Want—”

“Okay, okay. Hold on baby,” The blonde laughs. Jaehyun’s eyes are watery and desperate, hands running wherever they can. It’s a little cute, to be honest. It’s like the younger is in rut, but more... more undone. Yuta never knew the younger could be like this. “Let’s take off the rest of our—”

The man is almost toppled over when he feels the ravenet kicks around, his hands almost ripping off his pants as he shimmies it down. A sigh spills from the Japanese man’s mouth, and he resigns to clambering off Jaehyun to remove his own pants. His pants and underwear had only gone past his thighs when he hears a keen. He looks up to see the taller _throwing_ his pants and underwear somewhere in the room. He can’t help but laugh.

“You’re too reckless, baby,” He chuckles, about to shuffle his pants and briefs off when a hand shoots out to grab at his arm. It’s Jaehyun again, with wide eyes and pouty lips. It catches Yuta off guard. “What’s wrong?” 

“No need to— don’t take them off—” The Korean huffs, reaching for the lube by his bedside table. He holds it up for the shorter to take. “Just… I want y-you now. Please, a-alpha? Please.”

“Shit. Fuck, okay,” Yuta feels prickle with excitement; how can he ignore his baby if he's just _begging_ for it? The blonde grabs the lube from the other’s hand, popping open the cap. “Let me pre—”

“Nuh- no. N-no prep,” The ravenet tries to tug the shorter close by locking his legs around Yuta’s waist. He uses his arms to pull, letting his nails rake on unmarked skin. It makes the older hiss. “Just go s-slow first. I c-can take i-it. I’ll take it suh-so well, I p-promise.”

“Why the fuck are you so needy?” Yuta growls, but doesn’t hesitate to drizzle a generous amount of lube on his dick and smear some around the younger’s hole. Jaehyun shakes at the feeling, and his hands have to stop their scratching to tremble. “Answer me.”

“Yes a-alpha,” The Korean gasps out, whining when he feels the older man rub against him. He tries to push back, but Yuta grabs his waist and forces him to stay still. “I w-want you alpha. Want yuh-you close, w-want you inside. Want to be suh-so good for you— ah yes _ah_ —!”

Jaehyun sobs, hands going to clutch the sheets tight when he feels himself being stretched. Tears sprang to his eyes and his knuckles turned white when, even though the lube had helped the Japanese man ease in, he could feel the way Yuta’s dick still dragged and left sparks in its wake. His ankles link together, almost digging into the small of Yuta’s back.

“You’re so tight, little alpha,” The shorter coos, letting his hands run over Jaehyun’s skin. He plays with a nipple, drags the pads of his fingers down the taller’s abs. “Relax for me. C’mon.”

“Y-yes,” Strands of black hair cover his eyes as he pants out. His hole flutters, clenches and tightens in an effort to loosen up. His hands come up to clutch Yuta’s arms, still trying to pull the man even closer. The shorter can feel Jaehyun’s hair tickling his chin, but he doesn’t say anything— just leans down and smells autumn and cinnamon. “Yes a-alpha.”

“Good,” The blonde exhales out, having his lips leave soft pecks and letting his nose drag to the juncture between Jaehyun’s neck and shoulder. He lightly bites onto the fading claim bite there, not enough to bruise or draw blood, but the younger lets out a choked cry and kicks his feet all the same. “Good boy. So good, taking me so well. Tell me when I can move, okay?”

“Yes. Y-yes alpha,” The younger squirms, and wraps his arms around Yuta’s neck. He tugs on the other’s hair, and his lips are slightly pouty. His eyes are desperate, asking… asking for what? The older man doesn’t know what it is exactly, but he has a good idea. “Kuh-kiss? Kiss p-please, alpha?”

And who is Yuta to deny?

Their kiss, unlike a while ago, is slow. They take their time in tasting each other, soft slurping and muted smacking sounds. Jaehyun whispers through the dance of their lips, “Y-you can move now, alpha.”

And still, the Japanese man goes slow— he didn’t prep the ravenet after all, and he doesn’t want to hurt him. He pushes back in smoothly, rolling his hips, and he groans at the familiar heat that welcomes him in. Yuta can feel himself going in deeper and deeper, until his balls smack against the taller’s ass. He sighs, throwing his head back and grabbing the Korean’s hips in order to steady him; even if everything’s unhurried and mellow, the intimacy doesn’t fail to make his stomach churn. 

“You feel so good around me, little alpha. You smell so swee— baby?” The shorter straightens his neck, sighing in pleasure, when he hears crying. His eyes focus on the man beneath him, and he feels a pang of worry. Jaehyun’s covering his face with his hands, and he’s shaking. The sounds of his sobs are muffled, but they’re there all the same, and Yuta stops thrusting. He leans down to sniff out his pheromones. Not that sour, but cinnamon is coming off in waves. “Jaehyun, what’s wrong? Does it hurt? Do you need me to stop?”

“Nuh-no! No. I’m s-sorry alpha,” The younger shakes his head profusely, lets his shaky voice drift through spread fingers. His lips are swollen, and what bits of his face is exposed is red. “I’m really suh-sorry—”

“What? No, you don’t have to be sorry,” The blonde says, pulling out and letting Jaehyun’s legs down. Boner be damned, he can’t talk to the younger like this with his dick in him. He gingerly peels the Korean’s hands away, and he’s met with lost eyes. Salty drops fall freely, and he scoops up the taller’s face in his hands to wipe the tears away. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“H-hyung. Can I be h-honest right n-now?” The man’s chest heaves as he tries his best to make his words understandable. Jaehyun swallows, trying to somehow alleviate his dry throat; it’s still raspy when he continues. “A-and you won’t… get mad o-or anything?”

“I won’t get mad, I promise. I’m listening,” Yuta mumbles, kicking off his pants and underwear so he can lay beside the taller. He leaves a kiss on the younger’s forehead, adding one more to each cheek as his hand comes to play with the black hair. “You can tell me anything.”

Jaehyun is still trying to catch his breath, trying to work up the courage to say whatever he wants to say, and the older does whatever he can to help him. Letting his fingers work through raven locks, leaving a kiss here and there, whispering sweet nothings, and letting nutmeg drift in the air lazily. Yuta’s about to leave another kiss when the Korean finally says it.

“I like you.”

The blonde freezes, and his eyes scan the other’s face to see if he’s really serious. Jaehyun is frozen in fear, and he sniffles loudly when the smaller says, “What?”

“I l-like you,” The younger is starting to crumble again, but he tries his best to keep himself together. He starts wheezing and the tears start falling again. “I luh-like you, hyung. I… like y-you a lot and I j-just— I wuh-want you so b-bad. I want y-you so muh-uch—”

“Jaehyunnie. Baby, look at me,” Yuta leans down to kiss the top of the Korean’s head and to press their foreheads together. The taller can’t help but squeeze his eyes shut, if only to imagine himself being swallowed up by the ground. The shorter’s voice is deep, hypnotising. The exact same from awhile ago, “Jaehyun. Listen to your alpha.”

 _Your alpha_. God, it makes the younger’s stomach swoop and his skin erupt in goosebumps. His eyes fly open, and they’re filled to the brim with a variety of things— nervousness, expectancy, confusion, hope. The taller can’t help it, can’t do much but obey and stare into Yuta’s eyes. He falls into them, and his crying lets up until he’s just heavily breathing… but even that manages to die down, because there’s only Yuta. 

He’s expecting a laugh maybe, or maybe an argument to erupt— maybe the other alpha thought he was playing a joke, or that he was going too far. But he referred to Jaehyun as ‘his alpha’ so… he has a little bit of hope. “Yuh-yes. Y-yes, alpha.”

The Korean is rewarded with a kiss to his nose, before he’s being nuzzled by Yuta. He hears a sigh, and the bite at the base of his neck tingles. 

“My little alpha. God, the things you make me feel,” The older peppers kisses all over Jaehyun’s face, and even has the balls to lick the stray tears away; they taste salty, but sweet at the same time. It makes the taller shiver, feeling lips on his skin and a tongue drag along here and there. It felt like he was being slobbered by an overly-excited dog. “My Jaehyunnie. I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“W-what?” Jaehyun pushes the elder away. He’s still confused, but his soul sings with joy and the bite near his collarbone tingles; it makes his heart flutter. He reaches out a shaky hand, to fall into the mop of blonde hair. “I’m… y-yours? I’m really yours? Really?”

“Jaehyun, I claimed you and you claimed me. And we’re courting each other. We fucked multiple times. We kiss, cuddle, hold hands, the whole package. We even made a _nest_ , Jaehyun.”

“Y-yeah, but were you doing that because you liked me and wanted me as a—” The younger hesitates to say it just for a split second, but if he won’t say it now, then when? “As a… m-mate, or because we’re both horny alphas and roommates? Unclear."

The Japanese man puts some distance between them, and he looks appalled. He face palms, "I can't believe I like you. God, I can't believe I like you." 

“So you do? You do like me?” Jaehyun jumps up, and he ends up tackling the shorter one onto the mattress. He’s hovering over the blonde with such excitement, such disbelief, such joy. “You’re serious?”

“You kept going on and on about how you want me so much when you already have me,” The ravenet is yanked down and he yelps when he’s chest to chest with the other alpha. Even though he’s physically bigger, he feels small when he looks down and Yuta’s staring up at him with a goofy smile on his face. “You’re not a really bright alpha, are you?”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.” Jaehyun growls, and the older man can only laugh when he’s caught up in another kiss. Hands roam bodies, legs tangle, pheromones bond. Hearts are filled, claiming marks prickle on their skin, and in this moment the two become one.

“Hyung,” The younger gasps out, and when he moves away he can actually taste nutmeg on his tongue. Intensely sweet. “Hyung, w-wait.”

“What’s wrong?” Yuta hums, deciding to trail kisses down his cheek, under his chin, along his neck. 

“We’re still naked.”

“Yeah. And?”

“Your boner’s poking me.”

“I can’t really help it. Because, y’know, I’m naked and making out with the alpha I like. Who’s also naked. And who I was fucking just a few minutes ago,” The man says cheekily, even taking in a nipple at one point and lets his tongue swipe over it before moving to the other. He absolutely drinks in the little whine he gets in response. He then leaves more kisses down Jaehyun’s chest, “I think if you combine all those things, I’d be really fucking hard.”

“I thought we were having a moment,” The ravenet groans, but then it dies off into a little whimper when he feels a finger circle his asshole. It’s still slick from the lube. “Ugh, just— fuck. Let me get o—”

“What? Wait, wait, wait, who said you need to get off?” The Japanese man tuts, grabbing Jaehyun’s hips so as to stop him from moving. “We’re already like this, so…”

“Oh my god. Hyung, don’t you dare—”

“Ride me?”

“No fucking way! I’m too big, I could crush you—” The younger snarls out, but his legs tremble when he feels hands groping his asscheeks. A choked moan escapes his throat when he hears a resounding ‘smack’ and sweet pain blossoms on one of his asscheeks. Yuta makes a mental note of that, filing it away for… things in the future. “H-hyung, are sure?”

“Very. Besides,” The blonde breathes out, guiding the younger’s hips so that they’re circling— making a grinding motion. “Wouldn’t it be hot? Going down on me, having my cock in you just the way you like it. And you can touch me all you want, you can see all the marks you leave on me.”

Jaehyun can only pant, slumping against Yuta’s hold. Damn him. “Hyung...”

“Yes, little alpha?” The nickname is borderline pavlovian, and it has him pushing against the Japanese man’s dick. It didn’t help that the older’s voice had dipped into that low voice. The intensity of it has the ravenet’s head spinning.

“Ugh, I—” He wets his dry lips, and his body feels warm. “I w-want it. Want you. Ngh, please—”

“Then come on, little alpha. Go slowly and— ah, s-shit. You’re doing so well,” The blonde’s praises make Jaehyun want to purr, but the feeling of being filled has him moan shamelessly. He watches how the shorter one quickly reaches over and gets some pillows to prop himself up, and he shivers when he sees Yuta smile.“You said you want me, right? Go on, take me. You can have all of me, baby.”

“You know, I didn’t want to mention it a while ago, but now that I look at it,” Jaehyun takes in a sharp breath as his fingers trace the shorter’s bare back. It’s full of red marks left by the younger’s scratching; they didn’t leave blood, thank god, but they’re there nonetheless. “These probably hurt.”

“They’ll fade after a few days,” Yuta hums, stroking the taller’s hair. They’d gotten cleaned up and are cuddled up on the bed. It’s a little chilly, but a warm blanket and being pressed up against each other will do the trick. And besides, they’re both too lazy to put on a shirt. The blonde sighs affectionately, “It’s all your fucking fault.”

“How can you say that with a nice tone?” The Korean groans, snuggling closer to the other that just laughs into his neck. “You’re making me feel conflicted here.”

“Sorry baby,” Jaehyun feels blonde hair tickle his chin. “You’re just a little shit sometimes. But it’s okay. You’re my little shit. And I like you. Boom.”

“Wow. I never realized how alphas could be so bad at being romantic.”

“I never knew that alphas had the ability to be so dense.”

“Hyung, I like you so fucking much.”

“Jaehyun, you’re giving me whiplash,” Yuta giggles, and it makes the taller laugh too. “You can’t just insult me one second then tell me you like me the next.”

“But I do. I really, really like you, hyung,” The ravenet pulls away so he can stare the Japanese man in the eye. For some reason, as he’s saying it, he gets a little teary; he hopes Yuta doesn’t see it. “I like you a lot.” 

“I know. I like you too,” Jaehyun is captured in a brief kiss. As short as it may be, it was full of emotion. Full of blatant feelings; so unlike what an ideal alpha should be, but as weird as it may seem… this was just right. The shorter pulled away, flipping so that his back is facing the younger. He hums when he feels a large arm wrap around him and pull him close. “Let’s sleep. We’re both tired and I still got an early class tomorrow.”

“Yes alpha.” The ravenet nuzzles into the blonde hair. He’ll never get tired of that nutmeg scent; if he really tries to use his nose, there’s a hint of cinnamon too. 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Jaehyun watches from their bed as the older man picks up his earbuds and wraps them up up. He’s covered himself in a blanket amidst some pillows; he looks strangely precious like this. 

“Don’t panic, but…” The blonde sighs as he puts on one of the taller’s shirts. “I’m taking it back.”

“W-wait, what?” Frantic rustling can be heard throughout the room as the younger tries to wrestle the blanket off of him. He’s trying to stand up, but he feels dread trying to root him in the spot. Yuta’s taking back his courting. “Hyung, what did I do? Did I do or s-say something wrong? Please d—”

“Wait, wait! I still want you!” Yuta puts his hands up, waving them frantically. Their claiming bites had faded a significant amount, especially since it’s been months now. But even if they can’t feel each other’s emotions anymore, they just… know. They’ve come to understand each other so well. “I just— calm down. Let me explain.”

Panic still simmers in the ravenet’s stomach, but the Japanese man said he still wants him; Jaehyun is torn. What could this mean for him? For them?

“I-I thought about it. And I realized that courting someone… it’s giving something to someone for them to show off, right? For people to _know_ that I’m courting you,” The blonde sits at the edge of the bed. He picks up one of Jaehyun’s hands, intertwining their fingers. “But the earbuds weren’t really doing that. I gave them to you, but I keep using it too. Before, I was scared and I— I was just giving you the bare minimum.”

Yuta squeezes the other’s hands for a moment before sighing, “I want to… I want to do better. You want me, so I want to give all of me to you.”

“So you’re taking back the courting…?”

“Just for a while, I promise. I want to court you with something better,” The man raises the Korean’s hands to his lips while staring intently into Jaehyun’s eyes. “Will you let me?”

“What is this, soap opera? Stop looking at me like that,” Jaehyun mutters, looking away. He can feel his ears heating up; only when he’s certain they returned to their normal color does he look Yuta’s way again. “It’s just going to be for a day, right? Just one day?”

“Yep. We’ll see each other after our classes, right? Mine ends earlier than yours,” The blonde scoots so that he can leave a chaste kiss on the ravenet’s already swollen lips. “I swear I’ll get something nice.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” The taller hums, chasing Yuta’s lips for another kiss. “You should go now. Class starts soon, yeah?”

“Yeah,” A hand ruffles the black hair and the shorter stands up. Jaehyun’s missing his warmth already, but he guesses the blanket will have to do for now. He buries himself in it as the blonde gets his stuff. “I’ll see you later, baby. Sleep well.”

The younger hums and shuts his eyes, hearing the padding of footsteps, the thunk of shoes, and the dorm room creaking up and thudding shut. He lies there, tossing and turning, feeling excitement trickle along his skin and keeping him wide awake.

“Hyung, I don’t wanna sound mean but…” Donghyuck suddenly pops up beside the Korean as he walks to class. Jaehyun almost jumps ten feet in the air, but the beta doesn’t acknowledge it. “Where’s your… I mean Yuta hyung’s— y’know... ”

“Oh, uh… well, he said that he’s taking it back. But it’s because he wants to court me with something better! It’s just for today.”

“Wow,” The shorter whistles. “He’s… well…”

“He’s wha—”

“Whipped!” Donhyuck says a little too loudly, before erupting into a fit of giggles; compared to the noisy hallway, it’s just a little squeak, but still. The ravenet wants to bump him out of the way, but he’s scared that the younger would get hurt.

“We are _not_ whipped. It’s just what two people courting each other would do. That’s all.”

“I never said anything about you,” The other man takes two steps so that he’s in front of the alpha. For a brief moment, he turns around and does that limp wrist thing. Why is everyone doing that? “Guess I got you red-handed.”

“I’m not going to say anything.”

“What do you think it’s gonna be, hyung? Do you think it’s gonna be a bottle of perfume? What if it’s gonna be the scent of his pheromones? What if—!”

“Don’t get any grand ideas,” Despite saying that, Jaehyun is very curious now. Excitement makes him shift his body this way and that, makes his hands tremble a bit with anticipation. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s gonna be good.”

“Do you think it’s going to be a shirt? Then again, how’s Yuta hyung supposed to give a brand new shirt as a sign of courting?”

“Maybe he’ll rub his pheromones all over it before presenting it?”

“I can’t believe you guys are discussing it right now,” Jaehyun groans into his hands. It’s his last class before lunch, and lunch is a sign that the day is halfway over. Because of his friends, he’s practically shaking in excitement; not like it wasn’t obvious already, given how his leg keeps bouncing up and down. It's all Donghyuck's fault, both for starting it and for spreading it amongst their friend group. “I mean, seriously! I’m right here.”

“You don’t wanna talk about it with us, so we’re gonna talk about it right in front of you,” Doyoung sticks his tongue out, laughing as he feels his mate stroke his hair. The professor isn’t there yet, and so they can act as dumb as they want for now. “What do you think, Taeyongie?”

“What if he gets like… a keychain? Y’know, something to hang on his phone or bag or something?”

The omega makes a face, “You really think he’d offer something like that?”

“I dunno. Do I look like I—” Taeyong is cut off when the door opens and their teacher walks in. _Thank god_ , Jaehyun thanks whatever god is up there. _Thank the lord._

“Hey, bestie.”

“Don’t ever say that to me again,” The Korean mutters, ignoring Johnny's laughter. He’s just left his last class, and he had literally just taken one step out of the room when he gets ambushed by the older alpha. Nice. “What do you want?”

“A little birdie told me that Yuta’s gonna recourt you,” The other man’s tone is teasing. “What’s he gonna court you with? What’s it gonna be? What’s it gonna be?”

“I don’t know! If I did, I would’ve told everyone by now, and—” Jaehyun phone sings a little tune, and he grumbles as he tries to fish it out from his pocket. He was annoyed at first, thinking it was one of his friends yet again, but he almost lets out an excited yip when he sees the sender’s name.

**By: Yuta hyung**

**your classes ended right? meet me in the campus parking lot?**

The younger’s fingers slightly shake as he types out his response, ignoring Johnny’s barrage of questions as he does so.

**To: Yuta hyung**

**sure. i’ll head there asap**

“—you listening to me? Hey, Jaehyu— Hey! Where are you going?” The American calls out, surprised when all of a sudden the ravenet starts sprinting. 

The younger throws a, “To meet Yuta hyung!” over his shoulder and leaves it at that. He weaves his way through the people, skips some steps where there are stairs. When he’s outside, he forces his legs into a full-blown run. 

_Yuta, Yuta, Yuta._

The parking lot is mostly empty. There’s not a lot of people milling about and not many cars parked; it was why almost straight away he sees familiar blonde hair, and he can’t stop the wide smile spreading across his face. God, it was only just a fucking day but it felt so weird not having anything related to Yuta on him. It didn’t help that his friends were hyping him up the whole day, whether they were doing it on purpose or otherwise.

“Jaehyunnie! I— hey, are you okay? You didn’t have to run all the way here,” Yuta holds the taller as he bends over and pants. Mist puffs out of the ravenet’s mouth as he tries to suck in air and breathe it back out. “Were you that excited?”

“I can’t really help it because, y’know, the alpha I like said he was gonna court me,” Jaehyun gasps out, straightening his back to smile cheekily; his inner alpha is gleefully yipping at the thought of throwing the Japanese man’s words back at him. _Keep going, keep going._ “I think if you combine those two, I’d be really fucking excited.”

“You’re such a piece of shit. Come here and hug me.” 

And who was Jaehyun to deny?

They probably should be cautious, seeing as they’re still in public. They should be wary of how close they get to each other since anyone could see them. But they’re in an almost empty parking lot and fuck anyone if they see. It’s actually odd— this isn’t the first time the pair had split because of different schedules, and they handled everything just fine. Maybe it’s the thought of being courted all over again that’s making Jaehyun snuggle into the shorter’s embrace. It’s so warm and safe.

Yuta’s the one to break the hug, “Okay, okay. Physical affection is nice and all but we know this isn’t why I texted,” he says, opening his bag and rummaging through it. "Where did I place them..."

The younger is hopping on one foot to the next, shivering in excitement. He knows it’s not from the cold, because his heart threatens to beat out of his chest when he hears a, “There we are.” and the shorter takes out a small paper bag. 

“Open it.”

“Jesus Christ, this is a courting, Jaehyun. Be patient.”

The other man growls, but otherwise doesn’t say anything else. _He opens the bag, he reaches his fingers into the bag, he’s starting to pull something out of the ba—_

The younger’s inner alpha is chattering away when the Korean’s heart stills. 

Between his fingers, Yuta is holding up a pair of rings. They’re steel, and somewhat thin. There’s no design whatsoever, but the plainless of it doesn’t lessen its value; In fact, to Jaehyun, this is way better than whatever his friends were speculating. He doesn’t know why, but he finds himself wanting to cherish this more than anything else.

“I wanted to get something nicer but… broke college student things, am I right?” Sunlight reflects against the shiny silver, making them shine. “Luckily, these came in a pair but they’re the same size so…”

The Japanese man holds out a hand, “Jaehyun-ah, is it okay if I court you?”

“Y-yes,” and Jaehyun places his left on top of it. He feels his knees quiver, and he hopes his hand isn’t sweaty. “Yes. It’s okay.”

They’re both silent as Yuta slips on one of the rings onto the taller’s pinky finger, and the blonde looks up, “How is it? Is it too loose or too tight?”

“N-no, it’s just fine,” Jaehyun swears internally as his voice cracks. He brings his hand to his face to observe the ring. The metal band looks pretty on his skin— maybe it’s because of how big his finger is, but the ring looks almost delicate on him. “Wait, what about the other r—”

His eyes shifted to Yuta, who had just slipped the ring on his left pointer finger. The blonde’s eyes scrutinize it for a moment, before looking at the taller with a somewhat guilty smile, “You know how much I like accessories, so… I hope it’s okay.”

“No— I mean, yeah! I mean, no as in yeah I don’t mind,” The Korean compares their rings, putting their hands next to each other. “My hands are bigger, so the rings are on different fingers. Huh.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuta mumbles. “I’ll get rings fitted for us in the future. For now, is this okay?”

“What? Wait, I didn’t mean it as a bad thing! I just thought it was a little unusual,” The ravenet giggles, nudging his head against the blonde. “Then again, we’re not really ordinary alphas. So… yeah. This is okay.”

“That’s nice to hear.” The older mumbles, turning his head so he can leave a quick kiss on the other man’s cheek. His lips warm Jaehyun’s cold face, his heart, his soul. The claiming bite is all but gone, but the silver ring is more than enough of a reminder. One day, there will be a mating bite on his nape; one that would intertwine their souls like they’re puzzle pieces meant to be fitted. A bite that would combine their scents and make it into something so different that it could be considered new to almost everyone, yet at the same time something so familiar it could be considered home to the both of them. Their little secret, their little promise to each other. Jaehyun wonders what would be better: the bite that he would one day proudly show off, or the subtle way their pheromones would mix? 

“Mhm,” The taller sighs happily, leaving a kiss of his own on the blonde’s face. The way Yuta said that he’ll get fitted rings in the future is not lost on him; the younger wonders on what that means for the both of them and their relationship, but he has a pretty good idea. Not that he’s complaining— no, this is quite alright. “Hey, do you wanna get something hot to drink from the convenience store?”

“Okay, my treat.”

“Sure,” the Korean says as they start walking. They’re pressed a little too close to one another, and the way they giggle to each other is akin to hiding a big, scandalous secret but… when Jaehyun thinks about it, it’s fine. This is safety, home, love. He’s positive that with Yuta, everything is okay. They’re okay. “Thank you, alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this is technically the end? I plan to write an epilogue where their ruts happen at the same time (uh oh HAHA) plus a side chapter with Mark and Johnny and then wow! That is the end of this series. I hope everything, from start to finish, has lived up to your expectations!
> 
> Also, I can't believe I pulled the 'so did you do it because you like me or because it's what bros do?'. I'm so sorry you guys. I will do better HAHA
> 
> twitter: @starsnatched


End file.
